The present invention relates to a method of impregnating cloth to be treated, such as round drum cloth, etc., with a processing liquid, such as dyestuff liquid, etc. in a high pressure steamer vessel in a sufficient and uniform manner, conducting high humidity and high temperature treatment of the cloth.
In a similar conventional processing method when the cloth being processed is round drum cloth, etc., stitched or woven in a tubular shape it is treated with a processing liquid, such as dyestuff liquid etc., by dipping the cloth in liquid stored in a processing tank for impregnating it with the with processing liquid, then after adjusting the amount of the processing liquid impregnated into the cloth to a prescribed amount by squeezing the cloth with squeezing rolls, the cloth is heat treated, or the cloth is processed in a liquid tank located outside of a high pressure steamer, and then is introduced into the high pressure steamer vessel in a high humidity and high temperature state for conducting the liquid processing.
Therefore, the conventional method has shortcomings such that the round drum cloth being processed is impregnated with dyestuff liquid and the cloth is passed through squeezing rolls causing crease marks in the hem of the cloth to be processed at high pressure in a steamer thus dyeing specks are formed in linear shape. Further, since the processing liquid, such as dyestuff liquid etc., sticks to surfaces of the squeezing rolls in a high pressure steamer, which is made nowadays on a large scale, and stains the roll surfaces, requiring cleaning the roll surfaces frequently or every time the processing liquid is replaced, thus consuming time and man power with a lowering of productivity.
While an apparatus has been proposed in which the processing liquid is applied to the cloth after it has passed through rubber sealing rolls of a high pressure steamer sealing mechanism for eliminating the above mentioned shortcoming, in such apparatus the processing liquid tank is located at a position within the high pressure steamer vessel interiorly of the pressure contacting part of the sealing rubber rolls, therefore, even if the staining of the sealing rolls surfaces can be avoided, there is the necessity to clean the inside of the liquid tank every time the processing liquid is replaced, further the processing liquid tank is provided within the steamer vessel and can not be viewed from the outside thus having such inconvenience that the degree of stain in the tank can only be estimated, and sometimes results in incomplete cleaning.